Limon in Happy Feet Two: The Story of a What-If
"Limon in Happy Feet Two: The Story of a What-If" is the fifth episode of Happy Peep Short Stuff written by MarioFan65. In this what-if story, what would happen if Ramón's mother was in Happy Feet Two when she appears to be with Sven of helping his son to use "Sventhink", find out now. A preview of this episode was released in June 17, 2014‎ and a full episode was released in February 1st, 2015. Characters *Esequiel *Josesito *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Rimon *Limon *Sven *Lovelace *Roy the Elder *The Elders (Adélie Village) *Erik *Bo (Boadicea) *Atticus *Carmen *Adelie Chicas *Mumble (false main antagonist) Transcript (In the Adélie Inventions Corp host room) *Esequiel: Hello everyone and welcome to Happy Peep Short Stuff! Today before we start off with an episode, we will like to have a special guest. His name is..................RAMON! *Ramón: Hello amigos and let me tell something to you, what kind of story are we gonna have? *Josesito: A Story of a What-If. *Ramón: Yeah right. *Esequiel: In your amazing "The Story of The Five Amigos" films, did Limon appear in Happy Feet Two? *Ramón: No, it was a believe that she has brown eyes like everyone else in the Happy Feet series. *Josesito: So, a box office bomb would go in any of the bad sequels they have. *Ramón: NO! THAT WAS FROM A PARALLEL UNIVERSE! *Esequiel: Oh, i mean, YES! *Josesito: She always come here for a visit. Right? *Ramón: Right. *Esequiel: Now, around........in a parallel universe. (A video was starting in a parallel universe in Adelie-Land) *Rimon: Limon, the show is almost here and have you seen Ramón? *Limon: I don't know, he is just being crazy about the ladies of Adelie-Land. *Rimon: But what is wrong with our son? He didn't do anything bad since he was a little chick. *Roy the Elder: Oh Rimon, Ramón has went off to Emperor-Land to see Mumble and his son. *Rimon: But i heard a weird noise around Antarctica. It is the end of the world? *Roy the Elder: No silly! Your son will just be fine! *Rimon: But that iceberg is so huge and breaking the entire Antarctic. I am so worried about it. *Limon: So Lovelace, has a pet puffin now, he has a rainbow and red beak around his face. *Rimon: And hair like a girl? He's a male. *Roy the Elder: You may want to count on me. *Rimon: Interesting. *Limon: No more hailing. Tickling is just fine as a penguin ghost is. (Many minutes later) *Rimon: Limon, our son is coming back! *Limon: Ramón? *Rimon: Yeah. *Roy the Elder: Oh Ramón, he's back with kids. *Rimon: Where? *Roy the Elder: With three emperor penguin chicks? *Rimon: Ramón may have kids. (The whole crowd put their fins up in the air) *Ramón: Adelie-Land is back! (Everyone stop crowding) *Erik: Wow. *Atticus: Ignored by thousands. *Ramón: I said, the love god is back! (Meanwhile in Rimon's side) *Rimon: Okay, those emperor penguin chicks may not belong in here. *Limon: Did Ramón adopted them? *Roy the Elder: Well, emperor penguins are so mean. Except for the brave hero Mumble HappyFeet. *Rimon: He never use drugs on us. *Limon: Or pee on their heads. *Roy the Elder: Okay, Lovelace has a puffin, we have to sneak in there. I am right? *Limon: Yeah. *Roy the Elder: Then, let's go. (There was a show going on with everyone cheering in a full crowd of four penguin species. Except, it was Lovelace in a rainbow sweeter) *Raul: Same old Lovelace. (Back with Rimon's side) *Rimon: Move it, coming though. *Black: Hey watch it! *White: I'm trying to see the show with my brother. *Roy the Elder: What the? *Lovelace: All right! Brothers and sisters! Penguins all! No matter how big! No matter how small! We are here today... for one extraordinary penguin! Yes, indeed! It's Sven time! (Everyone is cheering for Sven except Rimon, Limon and Roy) *Limon: Sven? *Rimon: Seven? *Roy the Elder: It JUST SVEN! ARE YOU HAPPY? *Lovelace: A penguin who's not afraid of heights. (Sven appear from his glaicer putting his right filpper to the air as he falls. Sven fly super high as everyone including the ladies cheered for him) *Rimon: Golly gosh! A puffin can- *Roy the Elder: Don't spoil it. We cannot tell. *Limon: But boys. *Rimon: Your old and i'm not. *Roy the Elder: Don't old on me! *Limon: Boys! *Sven: Oh, but friends... it's such a long story. *Ramón: Then tell a short one! *Limon: Is that our son? *Rimon: He's clashing Sven. *Sven: It begins... *Ramón: The End. *Lovelace: Security! (The chinstrap penguins are moving and kicking out the Amigos) *Ramón: Get your filthy flippers off me! *Limon: What is wrong with our son? *Rimon: He hates Sven, he is a good guy and a hero like Mumble. *Limon: Come on, i need his help. (In the Other Side) *Raul: Ramón, thanks a lot. Now we have to watch the show all the way to the other. *Ramón: Mr. Up must die! *Nestor: Don't say that! He is the god of Adelie-Land. *Limon: Ramón? *Ramón: Limon? I thought, you were living in Cape Adare? *Limon: No, i visit there to see you. *Ramón: Oh, don't listen to that big beaked bird that stole my lead of being brave. *Rimon: Ramón, Sven is in our hearts. He's our. *Ramón: No, he's the enemy. ("The Mighty Sven" song was playing) *Ramón: Noooooooooo, not this again. *Limon: You're being jealous Ramón. *Ramón: Mom! I don't care. (Mumble was appearing looking for Erik) *Raul: Come on Ramón, let's go inside. *Ramón: Fine. *Limon: Much better. *Rimon: How do you know? *Limon: Our son is doing fine. (In the cave) *Ramón: My life is runied. *Raul: Life can be bad sometimes. *Rinaldo: You hated Sven. I respect your opinion. *Ramón: Thanks. *Rinaldo: You learned your lesson. *Ramón: Grrrr..... They used to like me as a brave person. *Raul: The brave ones don't understand what you say? *Ramón: Oh, i figure out that my life could get any worse! (Two minutes later) *Ramón: Okay, i give up, i'm gonna look for a mate on my own. *Nestor: Okay. *Lombardo: And we will stick together. (An earthquake was hitting from the sound of the Doomberg when the cave is cracking apart) *Raul: What now? *Ramón: EVERYONE OUT! (As the amigos got out of the cave, it was destroyed) *Ramón: No! *Raul: It's gone, forever. *Nestor: This cannot be. *Lovelace: Is there no end to the power of Sven? (Everyone was cheering for Sven when the crowd is getting full as the ladies are saying "Marry me!" if they want to marry Sven) *Roy the Elder: This is getting noisy. *Sven: Ah, my beauties. But if I love the few, who will love the many? *Ramón: But if they love you, who will love Ramón? *Mumble: Ramón! *Limon: Let me take a look. *Ramón: Somebody? Anybody? Nobody? Body? *Sven: *landing on Limon's head* Aw, bitter, twisted, lonely guy. You must learn to think like Sven. *Limon: Ramón? *Ramón: Mom, what are you doing with this freak? *Limon: I am a fan of him and he's my number #1 idol. *Sven: You must learn to think like Sven. *Ramón: What? *Sven: If you want it...you must will it! *Crowd: IF YOU WILL IT...IT WILL BE YOURS! *Limon: That's right. *Sven: Sventhink. All rights reserved, copyright me. *Ramón: You know, up close, you're still an idiot. *Limon: You have no telling any idea. *Sven: Try it. *Crowd: Sventhink! Sventhink! Sventhink! Sventhink! Sventhink! *Ramón: Alright! *Limon: Okay. I get that. *Roy the Elder: Let's watch how its done. *Ramón: I'll prove it doesn't work. *Sven: Okey-dokie. Now, loosen up. *Ramón: Mm-hm. *Sven: Empty your mind. *Ramón: Done. *Sven: And picture your goal. *Ramón: Okay. *Sven: See her eyes. Blue. *Ramón: No, brown. Deep brown. *Sven: Short. *Ramón: Tall. *Sven: Slender. *Ramón: Bouncy. *Sven: Whatever. Just will it. *Ramón: Okay. *Sven: Will it harder. Come on, will it harder! Now with extra added bonus will! *Crowd: Will it! Will it! Will it! Will it! *Sven: Open your eyes. *Mumble: Ramón! *Limon: Mumble? You got the wrong person. *Sven: Close your eyes. *Mumble: Where's the kids? *Ramón: Security! (Magellanic and Chinstrap securities trap Mumble when the camera zooms to Carmen) *Limon: That's right. *Ramón: You. Me. Beautiful egg. Now. *Carmen: You. Me? Fat chance. *Ramón: I have a chance. And it's fat! *Female Adelie: Carmen, I'm getting serious stalker vibe. *Sven: Carmen. *Ramón: Her name is Carmen. Oh, Sven. You're going to be my best friend and my best man all rolled into one. Hey, Mumble. Carmen, wait! Where you going? *Mumble: Erik! Erik! *Ramón: Carmen! *Limon: Ramón! Get back here! (Limon and the Amigos follow Carmen as they stop) *Limon: Found you! *Ramón: Mom! I loved Sven now! *Carmen: You? Get out of the way. *Roy the Elder: So? Mumble is bringing the kids back home and you're worried about something else. *Rimon: So? Son, are we ready to go home? *Ramón: No, let me stay. *Nestor: We lived here. *Limon: That's nice. *Carmen: Those pesky boys are bothering me! *Limon: It's okay, you're alright. *Raul: Yeah, of course you done it. *Rinaldo: I'm just going to have a snack. *Nestor: Let's all go. (After the video ended, back to Adélie Inventions Corp) *Ramón: I got Carmen! *Esequiel: Okay, we skip "The Mighty Sven" song and move on to Carmen. *Josesito: We also have Bo and Atticus there. *Ramón: That's perfect. *Esequiel: And, i have a backstory when i was a chick. *Ramón: A baby? *Esequiel: No, a chick. *Josesito: Okay guys, this is it. *Esequiel: This is us signing out. (Ramón joins in) *Ramón: And TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON HAPPY PEEP SHORT STUFF! THE END Trivia *This episode was released on the same day as the Happy Peep episode "The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff Episodes